Gekimeshi!! Waganya No Bangohan
is the first Etotama anime series. character song and is performed by Murakawa Rie (Nyaa-tan), Matsui Eriko (Mo-tan) and Sasaki Mikoi (Piyo-tan) The song is written by COOL&CREATE, composed and arranged by ARM (IOSYS) Track Listing # # # # # blue moment Nya-tan ver. # blue moment Mo-tan ver. # blue moment Piyo-tan ver. Audio Lyrics Rōmaji= Mi~ onaka hungry desu nee! Nanka tegaru ni tabereru mon nai ka na ah itte! Chotto matta koko ni gyuuniku to tamago ga aru nya! Kyou wa sukiyaki nyasu! Cho oma gyuuniku too tamago tte Oi kora fuzakeru na yo kono baka neko! Saa onabe o yooi shite iki oi yoku hiwotsukeru nya! Soko ni mii ga daibu shite burrrrrn! An mouretsuu mouretsuu my sweet Nya-tan! Ai ga ai ga ai ga atsuui ne! Kizande kizande mii o kizande Oh yes please please please mii! Oniku o kittara shio koshou kakete komugiko mabushite tamago ni dobon (pya!) Hyaku nana juu do no abura ni iretara matsu koto suuhun beaf katsu nya (oi sukiyaki wa?) Ah oniku ga kogeta karubi yaketa harami yaketa Mou machi kirenai nya ushi tori meshi kue! Itadakimasu nya! Oishii gohan (la la la la) tanoshii gohan (la la la la) Minna de taberu to oishi sa oishi sa bai ritsu don! Sukiyaki karee (la la la la) hormone yakitori (la la la la) Nioi wo kaidara neko neko neko neko masshigura! Kappougi de omote nashi Tokimeki ☆ oryouri Tsuka atashi wa nande koko ni iru nda kke Sanpo aruite wasure chimatta Saa kondo wa onabe ni abura o sosoi de hiwotsukeru nya! Soko ni Piyo-tan ga I can fly! Gya furaido furaido furaido chicken abura ga abura ga abura ga atsuuui! Tori gara tori gara atashi wa tori gara! Baka neko kisama oboete yagare! Oniku o kittara shio koshou kakete komugiko mabushite tamago ni dobon (pya!) Hyaku nana juu dono abura ni iretara matsu koto suuhun furaido chicken-nya (fantastic!) Pyo ppyo ppyo ppiyo pyo ppyo niku ga hoshii nya haya yo kuwase Nya-tan onaka ga pekko peko ushi tori meshi kue! Itadakimasu nya! Oishii gohan (la la la la) tanoshii gohan (la la la la) Nakama ga gochisou anoko mo konoko mo deki agari! Mushitori tsuku ne (la la la la) furaido chikin (la la la la) Nioi wo kaidara neko neko neko neko masshigura! Kappougi de omote nashi Tokimeki ☆ oryouri Ima wo ikiru koto wa yeah yeah yeah yeah Zattsu taberu koto ne mow mow mow mow Inochi wo itadaite yeah yeah yeah yeah Utae kansha komete wow wow wow wow Onaka ga suitara chikara ga de nai nya kichin to gohan wo taberu nyasu! O yes Nya-tan mii wo taberu ne enryo shinai de kamon kamon! Baka neko domo ni wa tsuki ai kiren ga tashika ni ikiterya haragaheru Ushi tori ushi tori ushi tori ushi tori ushi tori ushi tori kue nmai! Itadakimasu nya! Delicious gohan o kawari gohan Hitori ja dame dame minna de minna de Itadakimasu! Oishii gohan (la la la la) tanoshii gohan (la la la la) Minna de taberu to oishi sa oishi sa bai ritsu don! Sukiyaki karee (la la la la) hormone yakitori (la la la la) Nioi wo kaidara neko neko neko neko masshigura! Kappougi de omote nashi tokimeki ☆ oryouri Gochisou saremashita (nya!) |-| Kanji= ミ〜、おなかハングリーですネー なんか手軽に食べれるもん無いかな…(踏まれて)あ、いって！！ ちょっと待った！ここに牛肉と卵があるにゃ！今日はすき焼きにゃす！ ちょwwおまwwww 牛肉とぉ 卵って、おいこらふざけるなよこのバカ猫！ さあお鍋を用意して、勢い良く火をつけるにゃ そこにミーがダイブしてBURRRRRRRRRRN！！！！！！！！ ああん、モーレツぅ！モーレツぅ！マイスイートにゃ〜たん！ 愛が！愛が！愛がアツぅいネ！ 刻んで！刻んで！ミーを刻んで！ オゥイエス！プリーズ！プリーズ・プリーズ・ミー！ お肉を切ったら塩コショウかけて小麦粉まぶして卵にドボ〜ン ぴゃー！ 170℃の油に入れたら待つこと数分ビーフかつにゃー！ おいすき焼きは！？ あー　お肉が焦げた カルビ焼けた　ハラミ焼けた もー待ちきれないにゃ 牛！ 鳥！ メシ！ 食え！ 「いーたーだーきーまーすーにゃー！」 おいしいごはん　たのしいごはん みんなでたべると　おいしさ　おいしさ倍率ドン！ すき焼き　カレー　ホルモン　焼き鳥 匂いを嗅いだら　ねこねこ　ねこねこ　まっしぐら！ 割烹着でおもてなし　トキメキ☆お料理 つーか、アタシはなんでここにいるんだっけ 三歩歩いて忘れちまった... さあ今度はお鍋に油を注いで火をつけるにゃ そこにピヨたんが I can FLYYYYYYYY！！！！！！！！ ぎゃー！フライド！フライド！フライドチキン！ 油が！油が！油がアツぅぅい！ 鶏ガラ！鶏ガラ！アタシは鶏ガラ！ バカ猫！貴様！覚えてやがれ！ お肉を切ったら塩コショウかけて小麦粉まぶして卵にドボ〜ン ぴゃー！ 170℃の油に入れたら待つこと数分フライドチキンにゃー！ ファンタスティーック！ ピョッ　ピョッ　ピョッ　ピヨ　ピョッ　ピョ 肉が欲しいにゃ　早よ食わせ にゃ〜たん　おなかが　ぺっこぺこ 牛！ 鳥！ メシ！ 食え！ 「いーたーだーきーまーすーにゃー！」 おいしいごはん　たのしいごはん 仲間がごちそう　あの子も　この子も　出来上がり！ 蒸鶏　つくね　フライドチキン 匂いを嗅いだら　ねこねこ　ねこねこ　まっしぐら！ 割烹着でおもてなし　トキメキ☆お料理 今を生きることは Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah ザッツ食べることネ Mow Mow Mow Mow 命をいただいて Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah 歌え感謝こめて Wow Wow Wow Wow おなかがすいたら力が出ないにゃ　きちんとごはんを食べるにゃす！ オゥイエス！にゃ〜たん　ミーを食べるネ　遠慮しないでカモンカモン！ バカ猫どもには付き合いきれんが　確かに生きてりゃ腹が減る 牛！ 鳥！ 牛！ 鳥！ 牛！ 鳥！ 牛！ 鳥！ 牛！ 鳥！ 牛！ 鳥！ 食え！ ンまい！ 「いーたーだーきーまーすーにゃー！」 デリシャスごはん おかわりごはん ひとりじゃダメダメ みんなで　みんなで　いただきます！ おいしいごはん　たのしいごはん みんなでたべると　おいしさ　おいしさ倍率ドン！ すき焼き　カレー　ホルモン　焼き鳥 匂いを嗅いだら　ねこねこ　ねこねこ　まっしぐら！ 割烹着でおもてなし　トキメキ☆お料理 「ごちそうされました！」 「にゃー！」 |-| English= I am very hungry I wonder if we can make something easy to eat, Hurts! Hey wait! We have beef and eggs here nya! Today we’ll make Sukiyaki nya! W-wait… Cow meat? Eggs... Hey! Do not waste my time stupid cat We will prepare it in a pot; we have to leave it on fire nya If I submerge myself I'm going to BUUUUUURN! Ah! That violent, violent, My Sweet Nya-tan! Love me, love me, love me passionately Cut me, cut me, cut me if you want Oh yeah! Please, please, please, please I will cut the meat with a little of salt and pepper while I make the eggs, Yahoo! (Kya!) With oil at 170 ° the beef will be ready in a few minutes (That was not Sukiyaki?!) Oh the meat gets burned The ribs were burned, the meat gets burn I cannot wait nya Cow! Chicken! Rice! Eat! Let's eat now nya! Delicious rice, funny rice Let's all eat it, delicious, delicious, great! Sukiyaki curry with grilled chicken Once you've smelled it you will run at full speed like a cat My hospitality in an apron with food makes my heart beat faster I'm not even know why I'm here. Maybe I forget something after walking three steps...? Come on! Now I'm heating the oil in skillet nya Oh Piyo-tan... I can FLYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! Ah! Fried! Fried! Fried chicken! The oil! The Oil! The oil is hot! Chicken! Chicken! I'm not a chicken! Stupid cat! Damn! Just wait when I remember! I will cut the meat with a little of salt and pepper while I make the eggs, Yahoo! (Kya!) The fried chicken will be ready in a few minutes if I heat the oil at 170 ℃ (Fantastic!) Piyo Piyo Piyo Piyo pyo pyo I want to eat meat early in the morning Nya-tan’s stomach is roaring Cow! Chicken! Rice! Eat! Let's eat now nya! Delicious rice, funny rice My best friends treat me like a child, a child, No more! Fried chicken dumplings steamed. Once you've smelled it you will run at full speed like a cat My hospitality in an apron with food makes my heart beat faster Let’s live the present! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Let's eat! Mow! Mow! Mow! Mow! Let’s accept the life! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Let’s sing with gratitude! Mow! Mow! Mow! Mow! I'm so hungry that even the power of rice cannot stop it Oh yeah! Nya-tan, do not refrain from eating me, Come on! Come on! Stupid cat, You really are so arrogant when you're hungry Cow! Chicken! Cow! Chicken! Cow! Chicken! Cow! Chicken! Cow! Chicken! Cow! Chicken! Delicious! Let's eat nya! Delicious rice I want more rice We're not alone We all let’s eat! Delicious rice, funny rice Let's all eat it, delicious, delicious, great! Sukiyaki curry with grilled chicken Once you've smelled it you will run at full speed like a cat My hospitality in an apron with food makes my heart beat faster Thanks for the food! Nya! Category:Music